Digital Effect
by Dukemon
Summary: When humanity Reached for the stars they were not alone. With their Digimon counterparts with them, the Humanity confidently ascends to the stars and above, ready to meet any challenge they meet. But with a whole galaxy exposed to the digital world, the Darker side of it starts to stir.
1. Chapter 0

**Digital Effect**

 **Digimon Savers/Mass Effect Crossover fanfiction**

 **Summary**

When humanity Reached for the stars they were not alone. With their Digimon counterparts with them, the Humanity confidently ascends to the stars and above, ready to meet any challenge they meet. But with a whole galaxy exposed to the digital world, the Darker side of it starts to stir.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass effect or Digimon. these are owned by their respective owners, EA and Akiyoshi Hongo .

 **Timeline (Human/Digimon)**

1961 CE

April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

1969 CE

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

2015 CE

SpaceX successfully lands and recovers the first stage of its Falcon 9 rocket after delivering 11 communications satellites to orbit. This represents the first-ever orbital class rocket landing and humanity's first major shift towards sustainable space travel.

2017 CE: Humans Digi-Era

The events of Digimon Data Squad(Savers) takes place. The existence of the Digital world is made public knowledge.

2020 CE

First, attempts at diplomatic relations between the digital world and the Earth are made. The major focus in technological research is how to perfect travel and communication between Earth and the Digital World.

2022CE

Thomas is awarded Nobel Prize in medicine. Spears heads effort in Digi-Research along with Dr. Spencer Damon and Back by a reformed DATS.

2043 CE

Travel and Communication between Earth and the Digital World have been perfected. Humanity has united under one banner as the UEG (United Earth Government) and its sub-branches, the Earth Alliance which is the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity and DATS the Digimon-human branch of the UEG. The UEG has allied with the new ruling body of the Digital World, the Four Sovereigns. construction for the Great DigiGate, a large, permeant portal connecting the Digital World and Earth begins.

2050 CE

DATS discovers that most peoples' Digimon partners can only reach the champion stage. The UEG has implemented new laws that forbid Digimon partners from Digivolving past the Rookie stage except in emergencies and in the Digi-Area, a gladiator-like sport where Digimon and their partners fight for money, sport, and glory.

2069 CE

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

2070 CE

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

2073 CE

Digimon-Human relations have never been better, though a minatory of humans' fear and hate Digimon. Humans have started to move to and live in the Digital world and Digimon have started to come live on Earth as well. Humans born in the Digital world are shown to have exceedingly large Digisouls and some have become natural bio-hybrids. Exclusive resources only available in the Digital World such as digizoid alloys and a great many Digimon gaining partners. The Great DigiGate was finished.

2075 CE

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

2 103 CE

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars

2137 CE

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

2147 CE

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning the detailed exploration of the Sol system.

2149 CE

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

2150 CE

The Earth Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

2151 CE

To defend its expanding territory, the UEG tasks the Earth Alliance to begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths.

2152 CE

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

2154 CE

April 11: Jane Shepard is born.

There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero.

2155 CE

The Earth Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.

2156 CE

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

2157 CE

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

 **Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 CE - 2183 CE)**

2157 CE: The First Contact War.

Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans and Digimon as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first human world to fall to an alien race. Earth Alliance Admiral Kastanie Drescher, DATS commander Leon Archer, and his Digimon partner Koemon leads the UNSC Second Fleet with the DATS First Battalion in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, decimating the turians and evicting them from the planet. The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity and the Digimon, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and the digital world as well as revealing the existence of Digimon to the greater galactic community. The Citadel Council brokers a peace between UEG and the turians.

Cerberus a Pro-Human, Anti-Digimon, xenophobic group is formed the "illusive man".

2 158 CE

Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability.

2159 CE

The Earth Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility.

2160 CE

Earth Alliance is renamed the Systems Alliance.

With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.

2 161 CE

Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the UEG passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications.

2162 CE

Construction of Arcturus Station is completed.

2163 CE

The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in humans.

A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated by Human extremist group called "Cerberus" over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential.

2164 CE

Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel. Although Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Earth, no connection is found and Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. Backlash from the assassination attempt jeopardizes the Systems Alliance's bid for an embassy on the Citadel.

2165 CE

July 13: Damon Shepperd, Jane Shepard's younger brother is born in the Digital world, born with the largest digisoul recorded yet.

Humanity continues to expand with Digimon moving to live on colonies. With the influx of Digimon living on colonies the Four Sovereigns, DATS, and the UEG put into action the CDG (Colonial Digimon Guardians), a militia formed by DATS, and Digimon forces to protect the colonies lead by a Ultimate level or above Digimon partner duo. UEG's expansion leads to the founding of more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.

Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is one of first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization.

2166 CE

Commander Vyrnnus, a turian mercenary, is hired to oversee the training of human biotics at BAaT.

2167 CE

L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in humans.

The magazine Fornax is launched.

2168 CE

Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later.

Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero. Permanent biotic inclination manifests.

2170 CE

The human-Digimon colony of Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers. All batarian slavers were killed by CDG forces lead by Asuramon and his partner DATS agent Suzie Wong.

Another human colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. Many children suffer birth defects; thirty-seven biotic children are born, including Gillian Grayson.

Biotic training for humans is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries.

L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous.

The first A-61 Mantis Gunships are produced.

2171 CE

In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state.

Shepard is officially detected as a biotic and fitted with L3 implants.

The Pope Clement XVI die, his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses more xenophobic beliefs.

2172 CE

April 11: Shepard enlists in the Alliance military.

On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first sapient AI created in the Systems Alliance.

2173 CE

A fly-by over the world of Armeni discovers odd surface protrusions. Upon closer inspection, they are identified as elaborate crypts made by the zeioph, an extinct spacefaring race. Various human universities seek to perform excavation, but Council laws that hold burial sites as sacrosanct prevent this. An ongoing debate over the issue ensues.

Terra Firma is involved in a Nashan Stellar Dynamics kickbacks scandal, forcing Inez Simmons, the current party leader, to resign. Charles Saracino becomes the new party leader after his opponent, Claude Menneau, is assassinated by Cerberus operatives while en route to Shanxi. Publicly, Menneau's disappearance is never explained.

2175 CE

Damon at age 10 is revealed to be the Digi-destined of the Digital Hazard, his partners is Guilmon. Damon and Guilmon are sent to the Digital World for training.

On a survey mission to 2175 Aeia, an important colonization prospect for the Systems Alliance, the MSV Hugo Gernsback disappears and is presumed destroyed.

2176 CE

Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy, ground teams, and CDG forces.

The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project.

The Andromeda Initiative, a privately-funded multi-species endeavor created to explore and colonize the Andromeda Galaxy, is founded

2177 CE

During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines is wiped out by thresher maws.

2178 CE

In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Systems Alliance and DATS launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed.

The Alliance tracks several pirate FTL exit vectors over a period of six months using covert monitoring devices planted on Theshaca's moons, leading the Alliance Navy to eight major pirate anchorages. Since the "Theshaca Raids", no ships from the Terminus Systems have entered the Hong system.

2182 CE

Admiral Kahoku of the Systems Alliance begins investigating suspected Cerberus activities.

2183 CE

Damon Sheppard age 18 returns from the Digital world to investigate rogue Digimon sightings off of earth, so he heads to the Citadel.

Humans and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer.

The Human colony Eden Prime is attacked by Geth forces. The Prothean beacon is destroyed and the SSV Normandy heads to the Citadel.

The start of Digital effect.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So this the timeline for my new story Digital Effect. In all honestly, this was a little difficult to write as I had to somehow make it so the Digimon don't curb stomp everyone in the galaxy. The scale of power that Digimon goes by and Mass effect goes by is vastly different, with a good amount of Mega level Digimon able to destroy armies on their own and an army of Ultimates trumping the armies of Mass Effect. The best idea I had was to make it so most of the human population can't digivole their Digimon higher than Champion, thus Humanity is stronger than cannon but not unbeatable.**

 **I will try to update once a week. So please fav and review to let me know you guys like this to keep it a priority among my stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Digital Effect**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mass effect or Digimon. these are owned by their respective owners, EA and Akiyoshi Hongo.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

 **Location**

 _Communications_

Digimon talking

In this familiar galactic stage, Element Zero, or "eezo" is considered one of the if not the most important factor to the galaxy andits inhabits. It was the basis of all technology in the galaxy, from FTL travel and artificial gravity to weapons and construction and almost everything in between. Very few things effected the galaxy as much aseezo and things have in general been stable for years. Then humanity entered the galactic stage. When humanities first contact with theturians also introduced something that stunned the galaxy, Digimon. When theturians occupied Shanxi they thought that it was going to be an easy fight. But when the Earth Alliance now named System Alliance 2nd fleet and DATS 1st battalion arrived theturians were surprised and overwhelmed by the might of Humanity and the Digimon. The introduction of Digimon to the galaxy shook the very foundations of galactic life and had everyone in Citadel space afraid of this new unknown. Beasts that range from cute and small to all powerful warriors and creatures. After the First Contact War was resolved the reaction to Digimon from the Council was varied, theasari councilor was cautious, theturian councilor wanted to destroy the Digimon and wipe them out like therachni, and thesalarians wanted to study the Digimon. The Council ultimately decide in a 2 to 1 vote to accept the Digimon with the humans in order to try gain access to the Digital Worlds resources. Though as time has passed and with no progress with their objective the council passed a law that no Digimon besides DATS partner Digimon can be on the Citadel after an issue with aBoarmon and a Coelamon on the Citadel Presidium which resulted in thousands of credits of damage. As such when an issue involving Digimon takes place in non-human Citadel space the Council asks the Systems Alliance for them to send an agent of DATS to look into it, such as recently there has been sightings of Digimon onasari andturians colonies so the SSV Edison with one of the best DATS agent to the Citadel to find out more from the Council.

* * *

On the SSV Edison, a young human was laying on his bed in his cabin waiting to get to the Citadel. This young man looked to be a tall athletic 18 years old human with a handsome face, shoulder long hair of crimson, and piercing slit emerald eyes like those of a feline.

'Damn, it's been 8 years hasn't it.'

8 years, it has been 8 years since Damon Shepard went to the Digital World. 8 years he's been training with his partner Guilmon and becoming the best Digidestined that the Digital world has to offer, working with DATS to stop threats to earth and the galaxy that originates from the Digital world. 8 years since he has seen his sister, Jane Shepard. As a Digidestined he would be the human/Digimon equivalent of the Councils SPECTRES when concerning Digimon, so Damon was tasked with this mission and to meet his SPECTRE partner the Council would assign him. Waking up from his slumber a red and black raptor with wing-like ears and a black hazard like symbol on its body. This was Damon's ever faithful Digimon partner for 8 years Guilmon, looking at him asked.

"Damonmon, are you ok?"

"Yeah Guil, I'm just a little restless buddy. After all, we are going to the Citadel, I've never gone there before I went to the Digital World. Well, we should almost be there so we should head out, right buddy?"

A little later Damon is up at the mess hall with Guilmon eating their breakfast. Damon was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light blue hoodie. Around his neck, Damon has his crest representing the Digital Hazard.

"Attention, Captain on deck."

Out walks the Captain of the SSV Edison, he walks over to Damon and Guilmon.

"Damon, Guilmon, are you ready to head out?"

"Yes, sir." "Yeah."

The Captian looked at them with a blank face, betraying no emotion.

"Then gather your belongings and get ready to go. You two got 10 minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later from the SSV Edison Damon and Guilmon could see the Citadel. The large space station had five huge arms attached to the inner ring was breathtaking for the duo. Damon looked at the scene in wonder.

"Whoa, that is amazing."

The SSV Edison docked at the Docking bay 442 and let off its to passengers onto the center of Council space. As Damon stepped off the ship he ran his hand through his hair and looked at Guilmon with Guilmon looking back inquisitively.

"Ready buddy? It's time to get to work."

So the digital duo set off to start their grand adventure. Until they were stopped at customs by a C-sec officer who noticed Guilmon and did not want a repeat of what has now been dubbed the Citadel Digi-catastrophe by the inhabitants of the station.

"Sir stop, I must inform you that all Digimon are illegal on the Citadel so I need you to come with me."

"What! But I'm a member of DATS. I'm allowed to have my partner Digimon here with me."

Getting more irritated with the situation the turian C-sec officer insists"Sir it doesn't matter I still need you two to come with me."

"Damonmon,  why is the bird man mad."

Deciding to comply Damon and Guilmon follow the C-sec officer to get this sorted out. half an hour later a Systems Alliance ship arrives that dropping off a group of four, one of these people was none other than one Jane Shepard heading off to talk to the Council about the events of Eden Prime. But first she, the ground team, and Anderson have to deal with Udina. What fun.

* * *

 **AN: so this is the first true chapter of my first story. so please read, review, and comment on it. flames will be ignored however so don't waste both of our time with it. I am looking for a beta reader for this story, so PM me if you're interested. Also, I may answer any questions about this story or will take suggestions if it will work in the story.**

 **Question time: Who do you think the main Digimon villain will be for this story. comment and those who are right get a cookie and some inside info.**


End file.
